Bareback Mountain
by Fr333bird
Summary: Felix and Emmett have always longed for someone of equal size and strength to spar with. They meet secretly once a year to give in to their basest urges, hunting and fighting. This year one thing leads to another. Explicit adult content. AU, Vampslash.


**Written for Twikinkfest for the following prompt from the wonderful SadTomato:  
><strong>_**Vampslash! Felix and Emmett have both longed for years for someone of equal size and strength to spar with. Despite the fact that their covens are at odds, they meet secretly once a year to give in to their basest urges-hunting and fighting. This time around, their wrestling becomes heated and sexy and turns into hot vampy fucking. Bonus points for unexpected tenderness mid-fuck and bloodplay.**_

**A/N: Huge thanks to Mamdi for betaing and to Beckybrit for pre-reading this for me. If you like vampslash, check out Beckybrit's kinkfest entry 'Tease Me' over on her profile. It's fucking hot!**

* * *

><p>I meet him every year for a few days. It might seem like no time at all to spend together, but time passes quickly for our kind. When you've seen thousands of seasons change, a year is nothing more than the blink of an eye.<p>

When I first set eyes on Emmett I was impressed. I had never seen another vampire who could match me in size and strength. I had always longed for a true equal to spar with, so I challenged him to meet me in the mountains near his home for a contest of strength. He agreed, and we spent two days locked in friendly combat. Fiercely competitive, we tested each other's limits and got the measure of each other. He wasn't quite as strong as me, but he was faster. I could lift larger boulders, but he could throw them further. When we wrestled, we laid waste to the landscape around us for hours until we had to call it a draw. We both enjoyed our time together so much that we agreed to meet the following year and the tradition was born.

It's a strange relationship that I have with Emmett, and one that we keep to ourselves. His coven are no friends of mine and it's easier for us to be secretive about our meetings. Over the years that we've been doing this, what started out as rivalry has gradually evolved into something that feels like friendship.

This year I arrive at our meeting place before Emmett and wait for him, impatient for his company. I hear him approaching a few hours later and lift my head to see him running up the rocky slope. He leaps across the shallow river and lands at my side, his face split with a grin, amber eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Felix," he slaps my shoulder in greeting and pulls me into a rough hug.

I stiffen in his arms, unused to physical affection. "Emmett," I say as he releases me. "What kept you?"

"Rose," he replies simply with a suggestive grin.

I wrinkle my nose; I can still smell her on him. "Insatiable as ever?"

"I'm not complaining," he smirks.

I have no mate and it's been a while since I've had sex. I feel a jolt of envy as I look at his satisfied smile.

"Let's hope she hasn't tired you out too much then," I raise my eyebrows in challenge. "What first? Name your sport."

"Let's start with lifting," he grins. "Then I can blame it on Rose when you outdo me as usual."

We take turns to lift boulders in the rock strewn landscape. There is no shortage of them. As always I'm able to lift ones that are just that bit bigger and heavier than he can manage, but his stamina impresses me. I tire first while he's still struggling to lift a boulder that's easily twice his size. His biceps strain and bulge as he finally manages to straighten up, supporting it with his arms locked above his head. The muscles of his abdomen stand out taut beneath the thin fabric of his white t-shirt. If vampires could sweat he'd be dripping wet with the exertion.

"Impressive," I compliment him.

Preserved as they are at our not-death, our bodies cannot develop any more than they were at the time when we were turned. But we can always improve our technique, and my friend here has clearly been working hard since I last saw him.

He throws the boulder aside with a grunt and it smashes into two as it lands, the sound echoing from the mountains around us like a thunderclap.

"Thanks." His smile is genuine, his eyes alight with pride at his physical prowess.

Next we run. We're closely matched again, but unless luck is on my side I know that I won't outrun Emmett. For such a heavily built vampire he has remarkable speed and agility. I do my best to stay with him as I admire the grace and power of his body as he runs, but sure enough he eventually pulls ahead, disappearing out of sight in the dense trees.

I follow his scent, which leads me down through the forest and eventually track him to the base of a huge tree. A pine cone drops on my head from above and I growl in mock-anger as I climb up to join him in the branches.

We admire the view for a while. Eventually we're interrupted from our reverie by the distant sound of movement and a new scent wafting on the breeze.

Emmett's nostrils flare. "Mountain lions!" His eyes light up.

I sigh, unable to share his excitement. I have sampled his humorously-named 'vegetarian' diet during our other weekends together. Needs must when we are so far removed from humanity. But also knowing Emmett as well as I do now, I think that I would feel uncomfortable draining a hiker or mountain climber in front of him, even if the opportunity arose. Fortunately for me I haven't had temptation cross my path.

"Time to hunt?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Hell yeah!" He slides down the trunk of the tree and I follow, hot on his heels.

We run together, and I know that he's matching his pace to mine.

"So, who gets this one?" I ask. We can tell from the solitary heartbeat that the lion is alone.

"How hungry are you?" He grins. "Hungry enough to stomach animal blood?"

"I ate a couple of days ago," I reply, "but I'm peckish again already."

"I guess we'll have to share then."

He puts on a burst of speed, making me strain to keep up. He pulls away from me and reaches the beast first. It's in a clearing, hunting with the careless confidence of the top predator in its habitat. We pause at the edge, still just inside the trees, staying downwind so that the animal is unaware of our presence.

We strip our clothes off silently. We've learned from experience that hunting naked saves our clothes from being drenched with blood or torn by the claws of our prey. My eyes flicker over Emmett's body, comparing its shape and size to my own. He's powerful, his broad chest and shoulders taper to narrow hips above muscular legs. His cock hangs heavy between his thighs, surrounded by dark curls. I realize that I'm staring and lift my eyes quickly, relieved when I see that his gaze is fixed on the lion and he appears not to have noticed my indiscretion.

In my human life I never found my own sex attractive, but during my long existence as a vampire I have discovered that the hard planes of a masculine body can excite and arouse me just as much as softer feminine curves. I wonder idly whether Emmett has ever experimented with his own sex – I doubt it very much. He breaks my musing with a gesture, signaling for me to move.

We circle the unsuspecting beast, moving carefully until we're positioned, one on either side of the clearing. I'm upwind now and the lion catches my scent and turns, snarling as it sees me. Its lip curls showing sharp teeth. I crouch and snarl back, my teeth are even sharper. The lion seems to sense the danger and decides to flee rather than attack me, but as it turns to run Emmett springs, landing on its back and bringing it down.

I hear the snap of the creature's spine and it yowls in pain and fear. Emmett rolls, pinning the lion down and pulling its head back. I see the flutter of the artery in its neck and my mouth floods with venom as I watch his sharp teeth cut through skin and flesh. Emmett's throat moves as he drinks. The lion twists its head, trying to escape his clutches and bright arterial blood fountains over Emmett's face and torso as he growls and reattaches his mouth to the source of the scarlet liquid.

I move then. The excitement of the hunt makes me greedy for a share, even of this animal's inferior blood. I bite the other side of the beast's neck, searching for the hot blood that's still pumping, although the lion is weakening fast. My head nearly touches Emmett's as we suck together, draining the life from the animal that sags beneath us.

When the pump slows to a trickle I pull back, sated. The musky bitterness of the lion's blood leaves a slightly unpleasant aftertaste, but it's better than the elk that I had to put up with last year. I feel warm blood trickling from the corner of my mouth and wipe it away with the back of my hand. Emmett is still drinking and I chuckle at the sight of him, blood is trickling down his face in sticky rivulets, starting to congeal already. His chest is liberally decorated where he was painted with the spray from the lion's carotid artery.

He lifts his head and grins at me, white teeth standing out starkly in his gory face. "What's so funny?"

"You are the messiest eater I've ever seen," I tease him. "Did any of the lion's blood actually get into your belly? You seem to be wearing most of it."

I throw my head back, laughing again and am taken by surprise when he springs for me with a growl, pinning me back on the ground, my wrists held firmly over my head by his strong hands.

Clearly it's time to wrestle.

I twist and turn beneath him, trying to push him off, but he's strong and unyielding. As I buck my hips, trying to throw him off balance, I'm suddenly reminded that we're both still naked. The realization makes my cock react immediately and I feel myself fill and swell. I thrust upwards again, trying to shift him, and I know that he feels my hardness because his eyes fly open in shock. Using the moment of distraction to my advantage I flip him over, and now it's Emmett who's on his back between my thighs with his arms pinned over his head.

He's looking up at me and I feel a hot wave of desire when I see that his amber eyes are nearly eclipsed by the black of his pupils. He shifts under me, but he's not trying to fight me anymore. The movement is sensual rather than aggressive. He hitches his hips again, deliberately. And I feel his cock, hard against my hip, sliding alongside my own erection. I hiss at the sensation and search his face carefully, feeling a thrill when I see the answering hunger there.

I rut against him, and he groans, throwing his head back. I dip my head and lap at the trails of blood on his face and neck as he thrusts up against me, hard and frantic. I move lower, releasing his hands now and clean his torso with hungry swipes of my tongue, tasting the musky-metal of the lion's blood and something sweeter that can only be Emmett's skin. I reach a nipple and twist it with my teeth making him gasp and curse, but he thrusts his cock harder against mine.

"Fuck, Felix!" His fingers curl into my hair, pulling painfully. The sharp tug just hones my arousal, making me impatient for more.

I slide lower and wrap my hand around his cock. It's long and thick; it would seem that we're as well matched in that department as we are in others. My lips quirk at the thought. I pump him a few times, watching the skin slide, forcing a drop of clear fluid from the tip. He's propped himself up on an elbow to watch me, but his other hand is still in my hair and he pushes my head down.

"Please!" he gasps.

Silly boy, he doesn't need to beg. Does he really think I could resist tasting him?

I lower my head and lick, swiping up his length from his balls all the way up to finally reach that tantalizing wetness at the head of his cock. It's salty and sweet and makes venom rush into my mouth. I take him in deeply then, slicking his shaft as I draw him into my throat until my nose touches the curls at the base of his prick.

When sucking cock I'm frequently thankful that breathing is no longer a necessity for me. I swallow around him, then pull back to suck hard on his sensitive head while I push his legs apart with my hands and reach back, searching for his hole. My cock aches, desperate to be inside him. My senses are reeling. The scent of his skin, the taste of his arousal, the lingering flavor of blood in my mouth all combine to make me wild with desire.

I can't wait, and I can't reach him easily in this position. So I pull off and kneel over him.

"Roll over," I growl. "I want to get at that pretty ass of yours."

He hesitates, just for a second. His eyes flicker down to my cock where it juts out from my body, hard and glistening.

"You're big," he whispers and he looks fearful. Now I'm certain that he's never done this before. The knowledge pleases me.

"You'll stretch," I reply. "Trust me."

He swallows and nods, then rolls over. He positions himself before me on his hands and knees, legs spread, the tight furl of his hole visible. The sight of him offering himself to me so willingly makes me groan aloud as I move forward. I hold his hips with one hand while I suck on the fingers of the other until they're slick and dripping with my venom. I slide them over his hole and he shudders beneath me, his buttocks clenching.

"Relax." My voice is harsh with need.

I circle insistently, until I feel his muscles release and allow my finger to slip inside. He groans and I feel his walls flutter as I hold still for a moment. When he relaxes again I start to move, pumping my finger in and out, until the movement becomes easy and he starts to rock back against me. I add another finger now, and work them in as deep as I can, stretching and scissoring, impatient to be inside him.

My desire is a burning need now, an ache that threatens to overwhelm me. I pull my fingers out of him and spit in the palm of my hand, slicking my shaft with firm strokes. I line the head of my cock up at his entrance and feel him tense at the new sensation, but I know he'll be able to take me, so I push hard. He growls and hisses beneath me, his head hanging down and the lines of his back taut with tension. I know that he's in pain. His ass is so tight, stretched around my cock. I long to fuck him wildly, to pump and thrust, hard and fast. But I muster up the last shreds of my self control and hold still as I run my hands over his back with gentle strokes, kneading the tension out of his shoulders until he lifts his head and turns to look at me. I stretch forward, my chest flush with his back and press my lips to his jaw, then to his lips. It's an awkward position for a kiss but the slide of his tongue against mine is worth the effort.

He hums into my mouth and I pull away and start to move slowly, withdrawing almost all the way and pushing back into him carefully. I feel his body tight around my cock, caressing every inch of me.

"Fuck, Emmett, your ass feels incredible... so _tight_!" I hiss as I slide in again. He groans in response and pushes back to meet my cock and I know that he's ready for more. "Brace yourself," I growl in warning and then I let myself go.

I slam into him, hard and deep and he lurches forward onto his elbows. I grasp his hips, my fingers digging into his hard flesh and pull him back, not letting him slip away from me. He pushes back again and I speed up my movements, fucking him like an animal, growling and cursing as he howls with wild pleasure. I reach around to jack his cock and he's rock hard and wet. He slides easily through my hand with every thrust as I curl my fist around his length. I feel his ass spasm around me as his cock throbs in my hand and I smell the scent of his release as it splatters on the ground beneath us. Venom floods my mouth and I feel my own orgasm explode through me. My hips snap against him one more time and my cock twitches and spills deep inside Emmett's huge body. I feel a rush of pleasure so intense, so primal that I cry out, a strange high-pitched sound that feels unfamiliar in my throat.

I still and pause, the last jerk and pulse of my cock making Emmett moan beneath me. Then I pull out of him, spreading him wide with my huge hands on his buttocks and move to crouch behind him. As the white trickle of my essence starts to ooze out of him I lower my head and lick him clean, lapping in firm strokes from his balls to the base of his spine. He whimpers, a vulnerable sound that's incongruous coming from the huge powerful body before me. I feel his ass flutter under my tongue and I catch another dribble of cum as it spills from him, licking greedily, savoring the mingled flavor of our bodies until there is nothing left but the taste of Emmett.

I pull away and slap his ass, the sound shockingly loud. He yelps and whips around, knocking me backwards and pinning me down. I chuckle as I realize that we're in the exact same position that started all of this.

"Ready for round two already, Emmett?" I raise my eyebrows and smirk at him.

"Maybe," he grins back. "But next time your ass is mine."

XOXOXOX

When we part at the end of our time together this year, it's harder than usual. I feel a pull of longing for this gentle giant who has become a friend against all the odds, but I know that he needs to go back to his mate. What I have shared with him is separate, something just for us. I understand that this is all that he can offer me. But we've already agreed that our yearly meetings will now have a new activity added to our list of things that we do to fill our time when we're together.

He hugs me as he bids me farewell and we part. I watch as he walks off down the rocky mountain slope. He turns at the tree line and waves a hand.

"Next year!" I hear him call and I lift my hand in response.

It sounds like a long time, but I know that it will pass quickly enough. Four seasons is nothing to me; it makes me glad to be a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****You can read the other submissions as they are posted over on the C2 page: community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories/96302/  
>There are loads of wonderful kinky fics up already and more being posted all the time. <strong>


End file.
